London Buses route 20 (current)
History 7 September 1968: New route, Walthamstow Central to Loughton via Leyton, Whipps Cross, Woodford Green and Woodford Wells. The route was introduced to replace the Leyton-Loughton section of withdrawn route 38A. 14 June 1969: Converted to single-deck one person operation. Extended from Loughton via Wake Arms to Epping, with daily journeys extended to St Margaret's Hospital. This section replaced withdrawn route 20B. 24 April 1976: Converted to double-deck operation. 9 October 1976: Withdrawn between Loughton (Church Hill) and Epping, and instead diverted via Hillyfields and Debden Estate to Debden (buses return direct via Rectory Lane to Loughton) , in a routeing swap with route 20A. 4 September 1982: Converted to single-deck operation. 24 May 1986: Contract awarded to Eastern National. Loop working in Debden withdrawn, with buses running via Debden Estate in both directions. 7 March 1992: Contract awarded to Grey-Green (later Arriva London). 1 June 1998: Double-deck school journeys introduced, operated by Capital Citybus (later First London). 9 March 2002: First London workings transferred to Arriva. 26 April 2003: Converted to low-floor double-deck operation. 24 March 2012: Contract awarded to Go-Ahead London. Operators Route 20 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 7 September 1968-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-23 May 1986 *Eastern National/Thamesway: 24 May 1986-6 March 1992 *Grey-Green/Arriva London: 7 March 1992-23 March 2012 *Capital Citybus/First London: 1 June 1998-8 March 2002 *Go-Ahead London: 24 March 2012-present Garages Route 20 has been operated from the following garages: *Loughton (L): 7 September 1968-23 May 1986 *Ponders End (PE): 24 May 1986-6 March 1992 *Barking (DX): 7 March 1992-23 March 2007 *Hackney (H): 1 June 1998-20 April 2001 *Northumberland Park (NP): 1 June 1998-8 March 2002; 22 June 2013-present *Edmonton (EC): 24 March 2007-23 March 2012 *Rainham (BE): 24 March 2012-21 June 2013 Route description - list of stops Route departing Walthamstow * Walthamstow Bus Station * Grosvenor Park Road * Grove Road * Bakers Avenue * Lea Bridge Road / Bakers Arms * Leyton Green Road * Shernhall Street * Peterborough Road * Whipps Cross / Wood Street * Hainault Court * Oakhurst Gardens * St Peter's Church * Forest Road * Waterworks Corner * Chelmsford Road * Oak Hill * St Aubyn's School * Chingford Lane * Woodford Green / Broadmead Road * Monkhams Lane * St Thomas of Canterbury Church * Whitehall Road / Bancrofts School * Knighton Lane * Stag Lane * Russell Road * Cricket Ground * North Farm * Spring Grove * Upper Park * The Crown * Loughton Station * Sainsbury's * The Crown * Forest Road * Traps Hill * The Uplands * Church Close * Homebase * Maple Gate * Hillyfields * Hillcroft * Pyrles Lane * Chandler Road * Castell Road * Davenant School * Colebrook Lane * The Cottage Loaf * Goldingham Avenue * Mannock Drive * Etheridge Road * Vere Road / Willingale Road * Burton Road Route departing Debden * The Broadway * Torrington Drive * Burton Road * Etheridge Road * Mannock Drive * Goldingham Avenue * The Cottage Loaf * Colebrook Lane * Castell Road * Chandler Road * Pyrles Lane * Hillcroft * Hillyfields * Maple Gate * Homebase * Church Lane * The Uplands * Traps Hill * Forest Road * The Crown * Loughton Station * Sainsbury's * The Crown * The Crescent * Spring Grove * North Farm * Cricket Ground * Russell Road * Stag Lane * Knighton Lane * Whitehall Road / Bancrofts School * St Thomas of Canterbury Church * Monkhams Lane * Woodford Green / Broadmead Road * Chingford Lane * St Aubyn's School * Chelmsford Road * Waterworks Corner * Forest Road * St Peter's Church * Snaresbrook Road * Hainault Court * Whipps Cross Roundabout * Whipps Cross / Wood Street * Peterborough Road * Essex Road * Leyton Green Road * Lea Bridge Road / Bakers Arms * Hoe Street / Bakers Arms * Grove Road * Queen's Road * Walthamstow Central Station * Walthamstow Bus Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing town end Walthamstow Bus Station, Selborne Road, Hoe Street, Lea Bridge Road, Woodford New Road, Waterworks Corner, Woodford New Road, High Road Woodford Green, Loughton High Road, double-run via Old Station Road to Loughton Station, Loughton High Road, Church Hill, Rectory Lane, Hillyfields, Chester Road, Willingale Road, Colebrook Lane, Jessel Drive, Willingale Road, The Broadway, Burton Road Route departing country end Torrington Drive, The Broadway, Willingale Road, Jessel Drive, Castell Road, Chester Road, Hillyfields, Rectory Lane, Church Hill, Loughton High Road, double-run via Old Station Road to Loughton Station, Loughton High Road, High Road Woodford Green, Woodford New Road, Waterworks Corner, Woodford New Road, Lea Bridge Road, Whipps Cross roundabout, Lea Bridge Road, Leyton Green Road, Leyton High Road, Hoe Street, Selborne Road, Walthamstow Bus Station Timetable information First bus from Walthamstow: 0610 (0715 Sundays) First bus from Debden: 0520 (0625 Sundays) Last bus from Walthamstow: 0015 Last bus from Debden: 2330 Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Eastern National Category:Thamesway Category:Grey-Green Category:Arriva London Category:Capital Citybus Category:First London Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Loughton (L) Category:Ponders End (PE) Category:Barking (DX) Category:Hackney (First London) (H) Category:Northumberland Park (NP) Category:Edmonton (EC) Category:Rainham (BE) Category:Buses serving Walthamstow Category:Buses serving Leyton Category:Buses serving Whipps Cross Category:Buses serving Woodford Green Category:Buses serving Woodford Wells Category:Buses serving Loughton Category:Buses serving Debden Estate Category:Buses serving Debden Category:Buses formerly serving Epping Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes started in 1968 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Former single-deck routes